


Visitation of love

by Scarletpath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, adorable hight difference, elf mattie, hobbit Gilbert, lotr crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert always wanted to go on an adventure though, he always felt nervous about it. When a group of strangers pass through his village, he never knew it would be an adventure on it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation of love

Most people, even the Hobbits themselves will say that the life of a Hobbit was a simple and happy one. They didn’t trouble themselves with the worries of the outside world, stayed close to their community, had exciting and fun parties and never strayed far from where they were born. Gilbert would agree to all that except the last part. He felt an itch that told him to venture out. To explore the world and to see its people. But nervousness bubbled up within his chest whenever he wanted an adventure. He felt that he would never leave his humble little village.

A heavy sigh left him as he ran a finger over the edge of a leather bound book. His ruby gaze looked out of his little window. He finished reading the stories of two of the most famous Hobbits in history for what seemed like the hundredth time. Stories of adventure, quests, evil versus good and suspense. If those Hobbits could go out on an adventure, why not him? Sometimes he daydreamed of a wizard showing up and saying ‘Gilbert, would you like to go on a very important quest?’. In those dreams, he would say ‘yes’ immediately, but realistically, he would’ve been uncertain. It was like he needed something more to make him want to leave, but what?

He turned around and picked up his book, going to the back of his home where there were rows of shelves filled with books. Gilbert loved reading. It was the safest way of actually going on an adventure, but it felt like it wasn’t enough anymore. Placing the lovingly worn book away, his hands ran down the seam for a moment before stepping away. ‘One day’ He thought. ‘One day I’ll see the world’.

—

Sitting on a wooden bench, he reached into a bag of chicken feed. Tossing it out in front of him, the Chickens happily started to eat. One of his favourite pass times was to feed his Chickens and to give them attention. Some of them would even go up and eat right out of his hand. In a way, they were almost like pets to him. His attention was then taken away from his task when he heard shouting from one of the children. Lifting he head, he walked over to his fence and looked over to where the noise was coming from. In the distance he saw three children running from the field, jumping and shouting about something. As they got closer he caught the words ‘Someone’, ‘passing through’, ‘visitors’. Gilbert’s eyes widen. It had been very long since they had someone traveled to their village, even if to pass through. Stepping up on one of the wooden beams of the fence, he stretched his body and neck to see if he could see who was coming. In the distance he saw someone on horseback, then another and another! It wasn’t just one person but a group of people. He could hear the villagers start to talk among themselves about their rare visitors. Gilbert couldn’t help but watch the people on horseback get closer. The closer they got the better look he got of them. They were Elves.

—

It didn’t take the villagers long to welcome their Elven visitors. Already there were plans being made to through a party for them when night fell. Parties were one thing Hobbits loved to have. Any excuse was good enough for them to throw one. The Elves seemed to be amused by their behavior and welcomed their hospitality. They were offered to stay a night or two and for them to rest their horses. Tents were soon set up outside of their village as the Hobbits quickly prepared their guests a party. As night fell, music and laughter filled the air. There was dancing, drinking and mirth all around. Gilbert wondered around with a big grin on his face and an even bigger mug of ale in his hand. He listened into the tales being told by the elders and Elves and watched the interaction of the two races. But there was one thing that kept drawing his gaze; actually it was more a person than anything else. It was one of the Elves. He was tall and slender, just like the rest of the Elves but his golden hair was wavy and bounced as he moved. Most Elves had piercing blue eyes but his, oh god… Gilbert swore they were the most beautiful purple he had ever seen. The Elven men held almost as much beauty as their women, though Gilbert had to wonder if his sudden attraction was due to the drink. If anything, he didn’t care. Never had he felt his heart beat soo wildly in his chest whenever their eyes met with fleeting glances. Summoning all of his courage, he downed his drink and grabbed two full mugs. Puffing out his chest, he straightens his back and walked over to the beautiful stranger. Though, when he got close, the other noticed him and smiled. Gilbert quickly slumped a bit feeling sudden shyness. A nervous chuckle left him as he gazed up at the other. He lifted his extra mug up to the other in offering. The Elf then showed him the most brilliant smile and whispered a thanks with his beautiful voice. Gilbert’s eyes widened and perhaps his mouth gaped a bit.

Yep. This was love. Nope, definitely, DEFINITELY love.

Holy crap… He was in love with an Elf.

 

EXTRA:

 

“Gilbert. I don’t see why…”

“I want to do this right.” Gilbert interrupted as he quickly stood up on the bench, taking the other’s hand into his own. Even with the added height, Gilbert was still a few inches shorter than Matthew. Matthew saw the slight disappointment in Gilbert’s face when he pouted and his cheeks flushed. It was really cute how Gilbert was trying to overcompensate their height difference. It was hard for Matthew to keep himself smiling at how adorable his Hobbit could get. Last night when they met was truly magical. They drank, talked, laughed, watched the fireworks and ended the night with sweet kisses. Gilbert had offered his home to Matthew to stay in instead of going back to his tent. Even though Gilbert’s home wasn’t meant for someone of his height, he happily accepted his offer.

Gilbert cleared his throat and tried to look serious even though his face was dark red.

“Matthew. Would you do me the favour of being my… my boyfriend?” He barely was able to say the last bit from how embarrassed his felt, ducking his head in attempts to hide the look on his face. Matthew lets go of Gilbert’s hand and cups the other’s face, bring Gilbert to look at him.

“You’re soo sweet Gilbert.” Matthew cooed. He was tempted to say that he was cute. But knowing Gilbert, he would’ve protested that; even if it was true. Matthew leant down and turned Gilbert’s head to look at him before placing a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

“I happily accept.” He whispered happily against the other’s lips.


End file.
